The invention relates generally to missile launcher systems. In particular, the invention relates to missile launcher systems used to deploy missiles on a naval vessel, for example.
Naval vessels are often outfitted with missile launching systems for launching a missile from the vessel. Conventional launchers include the armored box launcher and a larger capacity vertical launching system. Such conventional launcher systems, however, cannot be reloaded at sea. Typically, vessels carrying such missile launchers must return to port to be reloaded. Moreover, these missile launchers are designed for large vessels and may not be suitable for deployment on smaller platforms, such as a coastal patrol craft.
Additionally, many conventional missile launchers are not designed for the harsh conditions of salt and water present while at sea. Hence, there is a need for a missile launcher that can withstand marine environments, that can permit reloading while at sea, and that can be simply and safely integrated into a variety of naval vessels, land vehicles, fixed locations, and other such locations, as needed.